Harry Potter and the Ring of Doom
by Sharnorasian Empire
Summary: Harry Potter/LOTR Crossover Harry/Ginny paring. See profile for full details on this and any story Abandoned, up for adoption See chap 2 AN
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Ring of Doom

**Harry Potter and the Ring of Doom**

**Author explanation notes: **

**The prologue explains more about the story this is just a disclaimer that JKR and Tolkin own Harry Potter and LOTR respectively and to explain what the different forms of speeches are**

"" is normal

'' is mind speak

"" _is parsletongue _now onto the prologue although warned this is set post-OOTP but just before Weathertop (See Knife in the Dark chapter in book) (I think)

Prologue

In an AU 4th for Harry, he asked Ginny to the Yule Ball. In a surprising move, Ron had asked Hermione to go with him just before Krum had asked, also that Ron was all right Harry being with Ginny "Better you than anyone else mate" he said during the ball causing Harry to smile. Harry and Ginny continued to have an excellent 4th year in Harry's case despite Cedric getting killed and the duel with Voldemort. In 5th Year Umbridge still caused hell to student and staff alike, although the Occulmency lessons with Snape were successful and Harry mastered the protections around his mind. During the lessons Snape had discovered a blocked connection and opened it causing the soul bond between Harry and Ginny to awaken allowing them to communicate through their minds, share knowledge and mind shields. This essentially made them married and adults in the eyes of the Wizarding world, the debacle at the ministry went better (A/N better than what happened in the book or movie), despite Harry and Ginny being separated by the battle, the soul bond allowed Harry and Ginny to coordinate the two groups that they were split into. However Sirius still got knocked through the veil by Bellatrix. Dumbledore had his famous duel in the ministry with Voldemort and told the prophesy to Harry then shipped him off to the Dursleys. The Dursleys were warned by Moody to leave Harry alone to have a peaceful summer.

Chapter 1: Through the Veil

Sitting alone on his bed and feeling alone Harry just said to himself 'it's my fault' and unconsciously projecting the thought to Ginny

'Harry it was not your fault' she replies

'Yes it was, I should not have gone, I should have seen it was a trick' at this Ginny sends him a mental glare with an image of her with her hands on her hips with a truly scary look on her face then she began mentally yelling at him

'HARRY JAMES POTTER, SO HELP ME IF YOU DON'T STOP THIS SELF PITY PARTY I WILL FIND A WAY TO GIVE YOU A MENTAL BAT BOGEY HEX, THEN WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN I WILL GIVE YOU ANOTHER ONE. Now say it, it was not my fault'

'You're right Gin, it was not my fault, but I do know that Sirius is not dead and what is that veil?'

'I don't know'

'Sorry I was thinking and inadvertently broadcast it to you Gin, I think it's a portal to another world myself and I want to get Sirius back'

'So do I if only that we both can get a decent night of sleep, you and your nightmares Harry my love, you are mentally killing yourself with all the self blaming and frankly it's slipping over to me. It's getting really annoying my love and if we were not bonded I would tell you to get your head out of your ass or I would leave you'

'Really? It would kill me Gin if you left me'

'You and me both, but there is no chance of me leaving you so forget that but seriously Harry my love, if only for my sake stop blaming yourself'

'Alright Gin, we have freedom from the underage magic, so I'll pack and get going to go after him Gin I want you to…'

'You had better get that thought out of your head Potter, I'm coming with you' Ginny snarls

'I wouldn't have it any other way Gin, I was going to say I want you to pack food, clothes and medical supplies, I'll sneak out, apparate and pick you up, then we'll go to Diagon alley and get what we can, I hate to say it Gin but in the new world we may need to use the unforgivables, the Imperious or Killing at the very least'

'Harry how can you say that!'

'Oww not so loud, I'm just saying that stunning and binding are good and all but sometimes, we need a curse to control or kill people without a shield getting in the way'

'I may not like it Harry but you're right, I may not use them but we will need to cast them eventually'

'I don't like it easier but I have been studying spells like better shields, bone breakers and exploders, a nasty one called "Sectumsempra!" We have to know these as well as cutting, transfiguration, conjuring, well you get the point my love.'

'Yes, yes I do'

'Let's go' Harry breaks off and goes downstairs and clears his throat to gain the attention of his uncle "Uncle Vernon"

"What do you want boy?"

"I just wanted to say that I am leaving for good, I leave this bank note of 250,000 pounds, and yes I have that kind of money to "thank" you for keeping me all these years and to say that I will pack and never see you again unless you want me to"

"All right bo… Harry" His uncle grimaces as he finally addresses his nephew as something other than freak or boy "Maybe in the future now, will you need a ride to London" (A/N I realize that this may seem a little OOC for a nasty Vernon but even if you hated someone so much what would you do if they gave you 1/4 of a million?)

"No, but thank you, I'll apparate, something happened that makes me considered an adult in my world so I now have the license, think of it as our version of a drivers license, so I'll go pack, good bye uncle" Vernon seems to stiffen

"Then go boy, and good bye"

"Good bye uncle" Harry summons his things turns on the spot and disapparates with a crack in front of the Burrow in a hidden spot and waits.

In the meantime Ginny tells her mother she's going out for a walk around the village and leaves with her pack hidden and shrunk down 'I'm here Ginny'

'Where?'

'Our spot in the bushes'

'Be right there my love' Ginny quickly after making sure that no one could see her ran for the bushes and leapt into Harry's arms knocking him over while kissing him fiercely

'Gin I know you love me a lot but we need to focus' Ginny gets up with a sheepish look on her face

'What's the plan?'

'Diagon alley, potions supplies, I already last year turned the Basilisk into potion ingredients and salvaged whatever I could from the chamber so we are very well stocked for already made potions, but it's nice to have ingredients just in case we need to make more'

'I agree Harry, and maybe some gold from our vaults and a bottomless bag or two'

'I have three of those right now, and armour from Dragon skin and the Basilisk plus the swords of Godric Griffindor and Salazar Slytherin so we have weapons and armour as well as magic so we're good for that I also managed to get a few spare wands for us both'

'Definitely, maybe books to read as well?'

'Already taken care of'

'Wow you have thought this out'

'I tried to do it quickly while you were sleeping early this morning'

'Let's go" with a loud pop Harry and Ginny arrive in Diagon alley, where immediately they split up and began gathering the rest of the supplies that they needed. After spending two hours shopping Harry and Ginny apparated to the Ministry of Magic after getting their visitor signs they walk through the empty atrium and to the elevator, they wait until the voice says "Department of Mysteries"

'We're here, straight to the veil and through it'

'I know the plan Harry, I'm in your mind my love'

'Good, although I still will never understand girls despite having one in my head'

"You prat" Ginny yells whacking him on the arm

'Sorry Ginny, I just had to say something to lighten the mood"

'Lumos Maxima' Ginny says in her mind casting a non-verbal light spell in Harry's face

'Gahhh, why'd you do that?'

'I was lightening the mood even more, now focus you git'

'Well, lead on and help me, thanks to you I'm partially blind'

'Sorry my love'

'It's ok Gin' the two Potters walk down the hallway and open the door then they follow the path to the chamber with the veil and get ready to walk through 'together Gin?'

'Yes' they both walk to the veil it grabs them and pulls them into it after a brief struggle, as if their bodies did not want to leave the world behind.

Finally waking up Harry groans and stretches seeing Ginny still out of it he bends down and shakes her gently to wake her "Ginny wake up" nothing, he draws his wand "Enervate" still nothing Harry shakes Ginny again but get nothing "Ginny last chance"

"Mmph, five more minutes mom" say Ginny who rolls over and goes back to sleep

"Inventus Waterpale" a water pale appears above Ginny "I mean it Ginny wake up"

"Goway" she mumbles

"Suit yourself" Harry flicks his wand and the pail dumps its contents all over Ginny who wakes with a start and screams both physically and mentally

"HARRY JAMES POTTER WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"I tried waking you and even tried an Enervate but I lost patience and used the water pail… Yikes watch were you fire that" Harry yelps referring to the sickly green/yellow light that represented Ginny's feared Bat Bogey Hex that nearly hit him "ok ok I'm sorry Gin"

"Fine but if you ever do that to me again, well that be walk in the park compared to the one I just used, umm Harry, you look older"

"Come to think of it, so do you at least 3 years" she looks at him strangely

"What Ginny?"

"Just thinking how hot you look" At this Harry gives Ginny a proper look over and lets out a wolf whistle "oh hush" Ginny says with a blush on her cheeks then she looks around at the rolling hills and the tall one with what looks like a ruined stone fortress on top

'Let's check it out Gin' Harry says switching back to speaking in their minds

'Agreed, but wands out'

'Definitely' pulling out their wands the bonded pair walk up the tall hill 'Homenum Revelio' (A/N is that correct?) Harry casts but finds nothing in the direction that he's pointing so they keep walking until they find a small hollow cave and Harry and Ginny decide that they should ward the entrance to the cave and do it pulling out a double sleeping bag from their pack Harry and Ginny settle for the night. About 4 hours later the wards are tripped 'Ginny what's going on?'

'I have no idea, wait there'

'No way Potter I'm coming too'

'Fine draw the sword of Griffindor, I'll take Slytherin'

'All right' Drawing their swords with their right hands and their wands with their left Harry and Ginny sneak out of the cave they were camping in and see 5 figures with drawn swords heading to the top of the hill

'Let's see what's going on first, you know what? Those figures are radiating evil so let's lee what they do then we hit them with Reductor curses'

'Fine Harry' they wait as they watch the figures head towards 4 shorter ones and set their blades in attack position "Reducto" scream Harry and Ginny and two explosions knock away two of the figures causing the other three to turn towards them

"Here" yells a man who attacked the figures with a sword in one hand and a torch with the other and forces the other three figures off when a fourth one comes out of the darkness

"I have dealt with the Halfling but I could not seize the prize" says the new figure with a hissing voice

'Obviously the leader of them' says Harry to Ginny

'I kind of gathered that myself' she responds sarcastically

'No need to be snippy' "Expecto Patronum" and a large white cloud appears and forms a stag that chases off the evil figures

"Strider" yells one of the smaller figures, Harry and Ginny watch the man called Strider come over to the wounded one "Help him Strider" while Strider picks up a nearby knife

"He's been stabbed with a Morgul blade, this is beyond my skill to heal, he needs elvish medicine"

'Elves?'

'Don't look at me Gin I have no idea what kind of Elves he's talking about' Strider turn to Harry and Ginny

"Would you please follow us? Your magic would be very useful against the nine"

"Sure Strider" says Harry, and the group ran off into the darkness until the reach a clearing with troll like statues.

"Look Mr. Frodo, it's Mr. Bilbo's trolls" a small figure says to the wounded one "Mr. Frodo? He's going cold" he cries out in anguish and Frodo gasps as a shrill shriek sounds nearby

"Is he going to die?" one sobs

"He's passing into the shadow realm, he'll soon become a wraith like them" Another shriek is heard and closer than the last one.

"Sam do you know the Athelas plant?" asks Strider

"Athelas?"

"Kingsfoil"

"Kingsfoil aye it's a weed"

"It may help to slow the poison, hurry!" Strider and Sam run off.

"Stay close" Harry says to the others

'All right my love, be careful' Ginny says into his mind

'We will, just I wish I knew where Sirius was'

'As do I my love.' Soon Aragorn comes back with a female elf who take Frodo on her horse to escape the nine and get healing at the Elven city the hear is called Rivendell. As they follow on foot Strider asks Harry and Ginny who they are

"My name is Harry Potter and this is my wife Ginny"

"A pleasure milady" Strider says kissing her hand (Is this OOC for Aragorn?)

"What were those things anyway Strider?" asks Ginny

"Milady, in the history of our world, the dark lord Sauron gave those men, who were once great kings of men nine rings of power a very long time ago blinded by their greed they took them without question, now they are slaves to his will, they are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living nor dead. At all times they feel Sauron's ring, drawn to it's power, they will never stop hunting it, the blade that Frodo was stabbed by a blade that will turn him into one of them I sent him with Awren to Rivendell for healing"

"As to why we are here, we are wizards, well my wife is called a witch, we were going to a school called Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, I was taking my 5th year exams when I got a vision from an old enemy. This enemy tried to kill me and killed my parents when I was 1 year old, what you should know is the spell he used was the killing curse and no shield can block it, but after he used on my mother, he tried using it on me it bounced off a shield and hit him instead ripping him from his body, I faced him 4 times after that, at 11 years old his shade, at 12 a memory of him at 16, at 14 he came back to full power and a few days ago I faced him again. I was following my godfather who was knocked through a gateway and we followed him just today and that's a few hours before we met you"

"An interesting story, a school of magic you say?"

"Yes, in England, another world you could say"

"I see, perhaps we should proceed quickly" Strider says while picking up the pace towards Rivendell. Now running at top speed the party of three Hobbits and three Humans start to make very good time until they reach the ford of Bruinen panting like exhausted dogs Harry comments "That… was… the… longest… I have ever had to run in my whole life"

"No arguments my love" Ginny says after getting her breath back

"It's beautiful" Harry says looking at Rivendell

"That it is" says Strider they continue into the Elven city and start looking around after a while Harry and Ginny wander into a garden when a very familiar huge bear like dog tackles Harry and start licking his face

"Eww Sirius that's really gross, it good to see you again but that's gross" the dog changes back to Harry's Godfather

"Harry what in the name of Merlin's rear end are you doing here

"We came after you, we were not sure what the veil was so we wanted to find out and find you"

"Ah, I am going to be in a council soon, maybe you should join us"

"Council?"

"It's starting in a day"

"We can wait." The elves kindly give Harry and Ginny quarters near Sirius and they read and wait until the council starts while talking in their minds about what is going on at the moment

'Gin what's the plan?

'I guess we go with whatever Sirius suggests my love'

'Perhaps, although I think that we should keep our wands on us at all times, and that we should follow Sirius if he leaves, I don't want to lose him again otherwise this whole trip will most likely be a waste'

'Probably, but now let's sleep my love, we'll need our energy for tomorrow'

'Agreed, let's see what tomorrow brings.'

A/N: Well here is the first chapter and prologue of my Harry Potter/LOTR crossover, and it's looks good so far, I apologize to my readers of Harry Potter and the Burning Hellfire but I have no ideas for the next chapter, reviews for either this or that story will help greatly so please read and review if you want more of either story faster.


	2. Chapter 2: The council of Elrond

A/N: To all the people

Chapter 2: The Council of Elrond

"Strangers from different lands, Friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor, Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall, each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring Frodo." Harry and Ginny hear muttering in a dark tongue and ramp up their mental shields to maximum then they hear a tall muscular man saying

"Long has my father the steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay, give Gondor the weapon of the enemy let us use it against him"

"We cannot use it, none of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone it has no other master" Strider responds

"And what would a ranger know of this matter"

"Enough, the whole point of this council is to ally against Mordor, not to argue about someone's upbringing" counters Ginny

"What would a girl know of this matter?"

"This _girl_ has probably been in more battles than you"

"You? Go back home little girl you are too frail, leave it to the men to protect you and go back to the kitchen in your home where you belong" this causes Ginny to swell like a bullfrog in fury, Harry gets out of his chair and raises a red full body shield

"I DON"T NEED PEOPLE TO PROTECT ME" Ginny shrieks "HOW DARE YOU CHIROPTERA MUCOSUS" this causes a sickly green/yellow ray to fly out of her wand and strike Boromir, who starts gagging. The council watches horrified as two globs of snot grow bat wings and start attacking Boromir and the cycle continues for a few minutes before Elrond says

"Enough please remove your curse from Boromir"

"It's a hex, not a curse, but fine Finite" the hex ends and Boromir after shooting a glare at Ginny sits down rubbing his sore nose and cleaning the slime off himself…

A/N: When I first started this it seemed like a good idea, like SilverAgeis I might start my story again but I doubt it, to those who put this on alert I thank you for your patience and apologize. If you want to adopt this story there are a few conditions:

1 it must contain the prologue chapter 1 and what there is of chapter 2 is optional

2) you must pm me so I can read it. If I start it up again I will let the writer know (if there is 1)

I cannot be a beta as I am busy with my regular LOTR 10 walker story and different crossovers (See Profile).

Again I am sorry but for now I cannot continue this, so I either refer you to LATMC's Lost in Middle Earth (Favorite author) or the person who decides to do this story. So goodnight and good bye (Again reviews are great).


	3. Not an update: just a notice

Important notice to all those who liked this story and is still waiting for it (Harry Potter and the Ring of Doom, the closest to a HP/LOTR you will get out of me is part 3 and part 4 of my Shadowfire series) Go check it out, it is not a MS but a D&D/LOTR crossover (sort of)


End file.
